


Wanna Hear You Calling My Name

by Oso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oso/pseuds/Oso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Hear You Calling My Name

Louis wakes up from what he’s sure is the best shag of his life with a smile on his face. The sun is filtering through the curtains and bathing him in a soft, warm glow, in any other situation he would be hissing like an angry cat, but he’s so content it actually feels good. Not as good as Liam’s arm protectively wrapped around his torso though.

Idly, he traces the bruises on his hips and bites his lip. Indeed a good night. He trails his hand up Liam’s arm and then down his torso and thigh, unashamedly reaching down to Liam’s soft dick. Louis grins and begins stroking him. It doesn’t take long before Liam is hard in his hand and moaning sleepily in his ear; Louis has been hard since he woke up. He guides Liam into him, he’s still slick and stretched from the night before and there’s only a brief burn before Louis is gasping at the feeling of fullness Liam brings.

Liam tightens his grip on Louis’ torso, his hips begin rocking into him. He’s still mostly asleep, his body working on instinct for the most part. Other than the sound of Louis’ panting and Liam’s soft grunts, the room is quiet, it amplifies the cacophony of their sex and Louis wants to drown in it.

The way Liam holds onto him, possessively, like he owns Louis, it sends a shiver down his spine. Louis knows he’s not going to last too long, he’s still too sensitive from the previous night, his body feeling too stimulated. When Liam growls and bites his shoulder, Louis loses it. He comes with a loud moan without even touching himself. Liam follows him with a soft groan of _‘Louis’_ as he buries himself deep within him.

When Louis hears his own name being whispered in his ear he shivers, and if he could, he would have come again.

“Good morning” Liam smiles against Louis’ neck.

“Great one” Louis replies and grinds back, earning a groan from Liam. “Maybe we can go for seconds” he says as he quickly flips himself over so he’s facing Liam.

Liam laughs and kisses Louis’ nose. “You’re going to kill me”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever posted. And a very short one, too.   
> Ah well, hope you liked it!


End file.
